Medical facilities, such as hospitals, employ various therapy devices for assisting in treatment of patients. These devices often require involvement by medical staff for proper operation. In addition, these devices often require handling by the patient, which may result in contamination of the equipment. Therapy devices may also be difficult to move from patient to patient, and they may be limited in their ability to provide different, condition-specific therapies as well as guidance for choosing particular therapies.